


priceless

by qingting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Santa, for the tsukkiyama ss 2017 (technically 2018 but whatever), i think??? hopefully, probably idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingting/pseuds/qingting
Summary: A week passes, and Tadashi still has no idea what to get Tsukki for the club gift exchange.





	priceless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohohomos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/gifts).



> my gift for [kat](http://ohohomos.tumblr.com/) for the tsukkiyama secret santa! thanks for your super cute prompt, and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (you have no idea how long i spent trying to think of a title only to come up with this,,,,,,,, im sorry)

Tadashi doesn’t make it two feet into the club room before Ennoshita shoves a box in his face.

“Pick out a paper,” Ennoshita tells him, expression as serene as always, although Tadashi would be lying if he said he didn’t see the silent plea hidden in his eyes. “Eyes closed.”

“Uh, okay?” Tadashi struggles to shift all his bags to one arm so he can take a slip of paper with the other. Squeezing his eyes shut, he digs his hand into the box, sifting through the pile until he latches onto a random scrap and pulls it out. It’s nothing special, just a folded strip of paper. He doesn’t get why Ennoshita had him pick one out, but he’ll go along with it.

Ennoshita lowers the box, pointing to a spot on the floor with his free hand. “Go sit there, don’t unfold your paper yet, and don’t talk to anyone. Daichi-san will explain later.” Tadashi jumps a little when Ennoshita whips his head around to glare at Tanaka and Nishinoya. “What did I say about not opening your papers yet?”

As Tanaka shoves his paper into his pocket and tries to pretend he hadn’t tried to look at it, Tadashi blocks out Ennoshita’s scolding, dropping his bags onto the floor and sitting with his back against the wall. Now that he’s taking a closer look, the inside of the paper has writing that he can’t make out. He doesn’t unfold the strip of paper to respect Ennoshita’s wishes, but he does hold it closer to his face, trying to see through the paper to the words. All he can tell is that there are three kanji hastily scribbled onto it, but other than that, not much else.

He lets his head roll back, shoulders dropping. It’s been a long day, and judging from Ennoshita’s look, it’s only about to get longer.

He sits there as the rest of the club members trickle in, trying not to wince when Kageyama and Hinata come in bickering at the top of their lungs and smiling at Kinoshita when he steps into the room, swerving to avoid Hinata’s wildly flailing arms. They’re just waiting on Sugawara and Daichi when Tsukki slips in, taking a paper before sitting down next to Tadashi.

“Do you know what this is about?” Tsukki says in way of greeting, holding up his paper.

“Nope,” Tadashi says. “Kageyama looks upset that it’s cutting into practice time, though.”

Tsukki rolls his eyes. “It wouldn’t kill him to wait for five minutes, would it?”

“It might,” Tadashi laughs.

As Tadashi looks covertly in Kageyama’s direction to laugh at his scowling face, Sugawara and Daichi rush in, skidding to a stop in front of Ennoshita and panting heavily. Ennoshita holds out the box for them.

“Thanks,” says Daichi, still breathing hard. He and Sugawara each pick out a piece of paper.

“You probably already know what this is all about,” Daichi says.

Tadashi and Tsukki exchange a look. No, they don’t.

“It’s a gift exchange!” Sugawara says, grinning.

As soon as the words come out of his mouth, the club room comes alive with chatter. Hinata’s jumping up and down with so much energy Tadashi thinks he might just hit his head on the roof. Tanaka’s screeching shudders through Tadashi’s ear, causing him to almost hit Tsukki with his arms in an attempt to clap his hands over his ears. Daichi tries to get everyone to quiet down, to no avail.

As the noise level rises, the scowl on Tsukki’s face deepens. Tadashi sneaks a glance in his direction, nudging him with his knee.

“Calm down!” Sugawara screeches. The clubroom falls silent.

“Thank you, Suga,” Daichi says, shooting a wide-eyed look towards Sugawara, who’s smiling sunnily again as if nothing happened.

Tadashi shivers. Scary.

“The way this works,” Daichi continues, “is that everyone has a piece of paper, yes?” They all nod their assent. “Each paper has someone’s name written on it, and you’re supposed to get a gift for them. However,” he stops to glare at Hinata before he can look at his paper, “you’re not allowed to tell anyone who you’re getting a gift for. We’ll exchange gifts two weeks from now, right before the winter holiday.”

Quietly, Tadashi unfolds his paper, the words Tsukishima Kei facing up at him in Daichi’s large, scrawly handwriting. Figures. He chances a glance at Tsukki, who looks at his paper impassively before folding it and tucking it into his pocket without giving a single clue away. Tadashi’s burning to know who Tsukki got, but he won’t ask.

“Everyone put your papers away and don’t tell anyone who you’re giving to,” Daichi says. “Let’s go start practice.”

Inevitably, as soon as Daichi stops talking, Hinata sidles up to Kageyama and pokes his shoulder. “Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata whispers. “Who’d you--”

“I said don't tell anyone, Hinata,” Daichi says, whipping around to glower at him.

Tsukki sighs. Tadashi stifles a laugh.

 

* * *

 

A week passes, and Tadashi still has no idea what to get Tsukki.

He’s spent the past week feeling smug about how he knows Tsukki the best out of everyone in the club and would obviously get him the best gift before realizing that, despite their long, deep friendship, he has no idea what to give him.

It’s probably their connection that is the problem, Tadashi reasons. Everything that Tsukki would want, he already has, and everything that he hadn’t had before that he wanted, Tadashi had already gifted to him. He silently curses younger him for always having to be a new and original gift-giver, forcing current him to be even more new and original.

Or he could just be boring and give a generic gift, but that simply wouldn’t do. He has to give Tsukki something useful and meaningful, or risk becoming a lower-class best friend. In the hierarchy of best friends, Tadashi has always considered himself somewhere near the top, and that’s not about to change anytime soon.

“Dinosaurs,” Tadashi says out loud into the silence of his bedroom, writing down ideas on a pad of paper titled “Ideas for Tsukki’s Gift”. The scratching of his pencil is the only noise to agree with him.

“No,” he says, crossing it out with several dark, heavy-handed lines. “He’s not a kid anymore.”

He writes it back on the page. Tsukki still watches the documentary channel every weekend to see the dinosaurs.

“Moon,” he mutters to himself, enunciating each syllable as he lays out careful strokes. Tsukki likes stuff with moons on it. Because of his name.

Then, by extension… “Firefly?” Tadashi squints at the character scribbled next to ‘moon’, then adds a question mark. “Maybe.”

“Dinosaur… clock.” No, that’s boring. Who would want to receive a clock as a gift?

“Dinosaur socks.” Generic.

“Dinosaur socks, and moon socks.” Better, but still generic.

“Dinosaur moon socks?” Socks with dinosaurs and moons on them. Now that would be cool, but where would he find them? Unrealistic.

He scribbles out all four ideas and tries again.

By the time he finally sets the notepad down, half of the pages have been scribbled on in heavy strokes, and the clock on Tadashi’s desk reads 3:49.

He’s done for.

 

* * *

 

“Yamaguchi,” says Tsukki.

“Yeah?” Tadashi slurs, jerking his head up quickly from its previous position hovering somewhere in the space above his desk. His neck feels like it weighs almost as much as his eyelids do.

He’d managed to stay awake during morning practice (special thanks to Kageyama for yelling at Hinata especially loud today), but as soon as he’d stepped through the doorway of their classroom his lack of sleep had dropped on him like an anvil. All the brainpower he had yesterday is gone, spent on fruitlessly coming up with ideas for Tsukki’s birthday present, all to no avail. He still doesn’t know what to get, and all he has to show for his late night are eyebags the size of volleyballs.

“When did you go to bed last night?”

Tadashi loses the battle against gravity, letting his head fall onto his desk with a thump. “Not too late,” he fibs.

Tsukki makes a clicking sound with his teeth like he doesn’t believe Tadashi at all, but he won’t press. Tadashi closes his eyes and listens to Tsukki rummage around in his bag before setting something on his desk.

He opens his eyes to see the bright colors of the wrapper of his favorite coffee candy. Murmuring a dazed thanks under his breath, he holds his head up just long enough to slip the candy in his mouth before slamming his cheek down onto the desk again. It’s hardly any caffeine, but he’s running on such little energy that he can feel it sweep through his head.

“I’m coming over today so we can study for tomorrow’s test,” Tsukki says, and Tadashi has to stifle a sigh. He’s pretty sure Tsukki doesn’t use thinly veiled excuses to check up on his other friends.

“You can trust me to sleep at a reasonable time,” Tadashi mumbles.

“Sure,” Tsukki replies.

Before Tadashi can get out another protest, Tsukki slides into his seat exactly one place right and back from Tadashi’s, right before their teacher enters the room, and that’s the end of that.

He can feel Tsukki’s knowing eyes drilling into the back of his head when he fails to notice the teacher calling on him to answer the question for the third time and receives a two-minute public scolding as punishment.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they step inside Tadashi’s house, Tsukki kicks off his shoes and steers Tadashi to his bedroom, greeting his mother on the way. Tadashi thinks it must be a funny sight, Tsukki and his impassive face ushering a half-dead Tadashi into his room. He’s not so tired that he can’t catch the way his mother’s eyes sparkle with mirth.

Tsukki drops their bags on the floor next to the desk. “Sleep,” he says.

It’s not a request. Still, Tadashi whines. “I thought we were studying for the test tomorrow.”

Tsukki gives him his pajamas instead of an answer. “You can tell me why you were up so late last night, or you can sleep.”

“Bossy,” Tadashi grumbles, but he doesn’t resist. By the time he’s finished pulling his shirt over his head, Tsukki has already situated himself at the desk, flipping through the pages of his notebook.

Tadashi gets into bed and tucks the blanket under his chin, but he doesn’t shut his eyes immediately. Instead, he stares at Tsukki’s hunched back, silhouetted by the desk lamp, the only light on in the room. It’s almost like a halo, he thinks. Like during a solar eclipse, when the corona of the sun flares up around the moon.

He’s definitely not excited for that test tomorrow.

It’s funny, how Tsukki was the cause of him staying up yesterday, and now he’s here making sure Tadashi sleeps. It only makes him feel worse. Tsukki cares so much about him, and all Tadashi can do is make him worry because he can’t even think of a gift to get his best friend.

“Go to sleep,” Tsukki says without turning around, like he can feel Tadashi’s eyes on his back. “Or I’ll eat all your fries tomorrow.”

“You don’t even like soggy fries,” Tadashi mumbles, closing his eyes and curling into the blankets.

“I’ll ask for the crispy ones,” Tsukki says.

Tadashi yawns. “You wouldn’t dare,” he whispers, before finally drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

They stop at Lotteria for fries the next day, after practice.

“Look, Tsukki, they’re having a promotion,” Tadashi says, pointing at the sign taped to the cash register. “25% off fries.”

Tsukki takes out his wallet.

Tadashi scowls. “You put that away right now, young man,” he says, batting at Tsukki’s hands.

Tsukki nearly drops his wallet, turning his head to glare at Tadashi. “It’s my turn to treat today.”

“No, it’s not!” Tadashi protests. “You treated last week! This week is my turn.”

“It is not.”

“Yes, it is!”

“Welcome to Lotteria! May I take your order, please?”

Tadashi and Tsukki stop squabbling to look at the cashier. Neither of them had noticed they’d gotten to the front of the line.

“Oh, uh… two medium fries, please.”

“Will that be all?”

“Yes.”

Tsukki slaps his money down on the counter before Tadashi can even say anything. Tadashi elbows him softly in the side while the cashier’s counting out his change. “I told you it was my turn, you jerk.”

“It was not your turn,” Tsukki says, giving him a pointed look.

Tadashi squints at him, accepting the fries without breaking eye contact. “Yes, it was,” he declares, and marches off to find them a table.

He can almost feel Tsukki’s sigh on the back of his neck.

“You’re being overdramatic,” Tsukki tells him, watching Tadashi stuff fries in his mouth with a petulant look on his face.

“You just wait,” Tadashi counters, jabbing a fry at him. “Next time, I’ll pay before you can even get your money out, and we’ll see who’s being dramatic then.”

Tsukki frowns, and Tadashi knows Tsukki’s wallet isn’t going to appreciate how he hates being beaten more than he likes free food. “We’ll see about that.”

“Next time is my turn,” Tadashi says, lightly slamming his fist on the table. He’s put his foot down. He can be authoritative. “Got it?”

Tsukki covers Tadashi’s fist with his hand, keeping him from slamming it down again. “So dramatic,” he says, but he’s hiding a smile.

Tadashi beams.

 

* * *

 

“Ahem,” Yachi says, clearing her throat cutely. “Will the weekly meeting of volleyball club first years please come to order.”

“First years minus Tsukishima!” Hinata chimes in.

“First years minus Tsukishima,” Yachi echoes, clapping her hands together. “Today’s discussion topic and issue is as follows: Yamaguchi-kun has no idea what to give Tsukishima-kun for the club gift exchange, and has humbly requested our help. Brainstorm on!” she cheers, uncapping her dry-erase marker.

“Weren’t you not supposed to tell anyone who you got?” Kageyama asks, sipping at his milk and slouching in his seat.

“I’m desperate,” says Tadashi. “Look.”

He digs the notes from a couple days ago out of his bag and dumps them on Hinata’s desk. The pages not still attached to the pad flutter across the desk, and Hinata has to reach down to save a few from falling onto the floor.

Yachi drops the cap of her pen. “Wow,” she murmurs, awed. “That’s a lot.”

“I know,” Tadashi moans.

“‘He’s too cool for just dinosaur socks’,” Hinata reads, flipping through the notepad. “‘Or moon socks. I have to level up. Maintain my position in the best friend hierarchy.’”

“Shh!” Tadashi lunges across the desk to slap his hand to Hinata’s mouth. “Don’t read that out loud! What if Tsukki walks by?”

Kageyama gives him a look. “Do you really think Tsukishima would come looking for us?”

“He might come looking for Yamaguchi-kun!” Yachi says, kindly but ultimately unhelpfully.

“What if he wants to use the bathroom?” asks Tadashi.

“The bathroom is in the other direction,” Kageyama says.

“Whoa!” Hinata interjects, shoving a page into Tadashi’s face. By the time he’s brought it down to a visible level, Hinata’s eyes are sparkling. “You should bake him a cake, Yamaguchi! I bet even Stingyshima would love it!”

“Yamaguchi can’t bake,” says Kageyama. His tone isn’t unkind, but it still makes Tadashi wince.

“Neither can you!”

“I can still receive better than you can,” Kageyama snaps, glaring at Hinata.

“Says who?”

“Says literally everyone!”

Tadashi looks down at the page. At the top, it reads ‘Tsukki likes strawberry shortcake. So, maybe that?’, along with some more dinosaur and moon doodles. And a horribly designed mecha.

“You could always buy a cake,” Kageyama suggests.

Tadashi shakes his head. “No, it’s like I didn’t try hard enough then. Or it’s not genuine enough, or something like that.”

“We could help you bake it?” offers Yachi.

“Thanks, Yachi-san, but I’ll feel bad if I don’t do it myself.”

“Then bake it yourself!” Hinata says, as if it’s the most obvious solution.

Tadashi stares at him disbelievingly, then claps his hands to his face. “You guys are so unhelpful,” he whines through his fingers.

“Just ask him out or something,” Kageyama says flippantly. “He’ll be guaranteed to like it.”

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Tadashi says, unpeeling his hands from his face.

Kageyama stops drinking his milk to shoot Yamaguchi a confused look. “I… wasn’t kidding.”

“For once, Kageyama is right!” says Hinata. “Just ask him out!”

“You wanna go, dumbass?”

Yachi glances uneasily at the pair bickering beside her, their slapping hands starting to fly dangerously close to her. “It is a viable suggestion, Yamaguchi-kun. I say go for it!”

But Tadashi isn’t listening to her. His brain can’t seem to process the fact that the bell to herald the end of lunch just rang, Hinata and Kageyama are still trying to smack each other, and his notes cover the floor now. It’s stuck on three words.

Ask him out.

“What,” says Tadashi, and promptly bursts into flames.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice,” Hinata says on their way home from Sakanoshita. Tsukki hadn’t gotten meat buns with them, having left earlier to greet his brother who had just come home. “Even Kageyama noticed, and he’s about as observant as a brick.”

Kageyama rubs his fist into the top of Hinata’s head. “You’re about as short as a brick, though.”

Tadashi blocks out the cries of “Ow, Bakageyama, stop it!” and “Call me stupid one more time, I dare you”, still stuck on how apparently Tsukishima probably has a crush on him and it’s obvious to everyone except him. Tsukishima, liking him? Unfathomable.

“What does unfathomable mean?” Hinata asks.

“It means stupid, just like you!”

“I wasn’t asking you, dummy, I was asking Yamaguchi!”

“Unfathomable means it can’t be understood,” Ennoshita says helpfully. Tadashi blinks; he came out of nowhere. “So, Yamaguchi can’t seem to understand how Tsukishima likes him, although the rest of us can.”

“Thanks, Ennoshita-san!” Hinata says. “See, Kageyama, that’s what it means.”

“I knew what it meant,” Kageyama huffs, crossing his arms.

Tadashi’s jaw drops. “Ennoshita-san, you knew too?”

“Who didn’t,” Ennoshita says, smiling. “What’s all this about?”

Hinata says, “Yamaguchi doesn’t know what to give Tsukishima for the--” and is cut off when Tadashi reaches a hand to slap over his mouth.

“You weren’t supposed to say, idiot!” Kageyama hisses.

Ennoshita cocks an eyebrow. “You couldn’t decide what to get, so you enlisted… their help?” he asks, gesturing at Kageyama and Hinata.

Tadashi sighs. “Unfortunately.”

“So what’s all the stress about?” asks Ennoshita. “You’ve known him for a long time now; getting a gift shouldn’t be that hard, right?”

“Yeah, but…” Tadashi trails off, nibbling at his meat bun. “I can’t just keep giving him the same stuff every time. That’s boring.”

“So we told him to ask Tsukishima out, because obviously Tsukishima would be thrilled, but he doesn’t believe it!” Hinata adds.

“How do you expect me to accept it so easily?” Tadashi whines. “This is a totally new concept for me to wrap my head around, and half of me still thinks you guys are lying.”

“We’d never lie to you,” Hinata says.

Yamaguchi glares at him. “Uh huh, uh huh. That’s why you told me Kageyama ate the last part of my bento when I went to the bathroom, and when Daichi asked who ripped the net you blamed it on me, and--”

“We’d never lie to you about stuff like this,” Hinata amends. “Come on, Yamaguchi, just get him, like, flowers or something, and then ask him out!”

“Tsukki’s allergic to pollen,” Tadashi deadpans.

“I don’t know, just get him something he’d like,” Hinata says, like it’s totally obvious and Tadashi hasn’t been stressing about what he’d like for the past week. “You’d know what to get him, right?”

“That’s the thing,” Tadashi hisses, “I don’t.”

“But you know Tsukishima better than anyone else here,” says Kageyama. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“When you think about it, Tsukishima’s not as complicated as he likes to seem,” Ennoshita adds. “I think you do know what he’d like, and you know, it doesn’t have to be big or fancy. Just something that shows you care. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

Tadashi side-eyes him. “Really?”

“Really.”

Ennoshita would be perfect for next year’s captain, Tadashi thinks, because he’s way too good at assuring people of things that are inevitably going to turn out horribly. Tadashi takes a deep breath. “Okay. I got this.”

Ennoshita smiles. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

To be honest, it’s probably just a thing he does. Spending days worrying about what gift to give Tsukki, when Tsukki’s always been happy with whatever he gets him. He just really, really hopes everyone was right about Tsukki liking him, or else this is going to get really awkward really fast.

“Everyone put your present in the pile and take a seat,” Daichi instructs, clapping his hands. Tadashi sets his bag down gingerly and goes to sit down next to Tsukki. Everyone is sitting in an arrangement that almost resembles a circle (but not quite), and the plan is to open gifts one by one.

“Your hands are shaking,” Tsukki comments.

Tadashi jerks his head up. “Huh?” Now that he’s mentioned it, his hands feel kind of cold. He kept fumbling with his pencil during class.

Tsukki covers Tadashi’s hands with his own, the pads of his thumbs rubbing gently against Tadashi’s skin. It’s nice. Really nice.

Tadashi barely manages to stop himself from groaning, or yelling, or squeaking, or something because all of this is too much. He just found out recently that his best friend of six years likes him back, and now this? It’s all too much.

“Okay,” Daichi starts, picking up one of the bags. He checks the tag. “First gift goes to Hinata!”

“Gwaaah!”

Tadashi goes through a cycle of absolute relief whenever his gift for Tsukki isn’t picked up and churning impatience whenever his gift for Tsukki isn’t picked up. One by one, the gifts are opened, and the chatter that fills the room overshadows Yamaguchi’s tightly closed mouth. Ennoshita gets ear warmers, Sugawara gets brass knuckles (the fool who gave him those as a joke, namely one Tanaka Ryuunosuke, might not live to regret it), Azumane gets hair accessories, and Tadashi gets a whole lot of anxiety.

There are two gifts on the pile left. Tadashi tries not to choke when Daichi picks up the one for Tsukki. “Ah, this one’s for Tsukishima.”

Tadashi scoots away just the slightest bit when Daichi puts the bag down in front of Tsukki. If his hands were shaking before, they’re really vibrating now. He tries to jam them in his pockets, but he’s sitting down so it just feels really awkward.

Tsukki takes the first layer of tissue paper out of the bag. He pulls out a pair of dinosaur socks Yamaguchi had spent hours looking for (they had to have stegosauruses on them). Taped to the socks is a piece of paper that reads, “Will”.

Tsukki cocks an eyebrow, but says nothing. He removes the second layer.

Next is a scarf knitted in Tsukki’s favorite colors, with “you”. Then, a carefully sealed box of strawberry shortcake, with “be”. New padding for his headphones with “my”, and a little set of moon-themed stationery with “boyfriend?”

Finally, a framed photo of Tsukki and Tadashi together as kids, after playing an intense one-v-one match of volleyball. Tsukki’s grinning like he just won the lottery, and his glasses are crooked and falling off his nose. It’s one of Tadashi’s favorite pictures of them.

Written on the back is “Love, Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi can’t breathe.

Tsukki still hasn’t said anything. He arranges the gifts together in a neat pile, and stands up. Before Tadashi can bolt out of the room to leave this place and never be seen again, Tsukki grabs the last remaining gift and sets it down in front of him.

“Open it,” says Tsukki.

So he does.

He pulls out two light novels from his favorite author, a pack of neon shoelaces, a turtle plushie, at least five bars of salted caramel chocolate, a Loft gift card, and the fuzziest blue socks he’s ever seen.

And a piece of paper with “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend” written on it in a familiar handwriting he’ll never be able to forget.

Tadashi actually can’t breathe.

His mouth gapes open like a fish’s. “Wh-wha-” He looks back and forth between Tsukki, who’s staring at the corner of the ceiling and pointedly not meeting his eyes, and Hinata, who’s trying and failing not to look incredibly pleased with himself. “You told him?” he chokes out, finally.

“Sorry, Yamaguchi!” Hinata chirps, not looking sorry in the least. “I just thought, you know, wouldn’t it be cute if Tsukishima responded in the same way you asked?”

Tadashi’s face is hot when he hides his head in his hands, moaning, “I’m never telling you anything again.”

The hands that curl around his wrists are a familiar weight, gently tugging Tadashi’s palms off his face. “Sorry,” says Tsukki.

Tadashi fixes him with a half-hearted glare. “You’re not sorry.”

Tsukki changes his grip so now he’s holding Tadashi’s hands in his own, palms touching, fingers intertwined. “No, I’m not.”

And even if he tried, Tadashi wouldn’t be able to restrain the silly, dumb, absolutely love-struck smile that slips onto his face. “Good.”

He doesn’t realize how long they’ve been sitting on the floor together, hand in hand, staring into each other’s eyes like they’re the main characters in shoujo manga until Sugawara clears his throat. “Hate to ruin the moment and all,” he says, grin so wide it looks like it hurts, “and congrats to the new lovebirds, but we’ve got practice.”

“No, Suga-san!” Tanaka groans. “You totally wrecked the moment!”

Suddenly, the atmosphere pops like a bubble and drains away, leaving Tadashi with a tingling in the tips of his fingers. The rest of the team snaps out of their stupor and begins bustling around the club room as per usual. Tadashi wrinkles his nose when Daichi takes his shoes off, and so does Tsukki.

And he’s honestly glad that moment is gone, because really, he’s not the protagonist of a shoujo manga who’s just gotten his crush to finally notice him and accept his feelings. He and Tsukki, they’re just two best friends who happened to fall in love. It’s quite simple when he thinks about it like that.

Tsukki’s still holding his hand, though, and Tadashi gets that pull in his heart again. It may just be Tsukki, his best friend, but things are different now.

“Shall we?” Tsukki asks, watching Hinata bean Kageyama over the head with a water bottle.

Tadashi laughs. “Yeah.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi's voice cuts straight through Tadashi's haze. "Weren't you not supposed to tell anyone who you're giving to?"
> 
> Tadashi shares a guilty look with Hinata when Daichi lets out barking laughter. "It's okay," he assures them, grinning. "I'm glad it all worked out in the end." 
> 
> (find me @ yaoyoroses on tumblr!!)


End file.
